


Romanus Sum,

by Dark_Sea_Dragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Anxiety Disorder, Brother Feels, Canon Gay Relationship, Consensual Sex, Depression, F/M, Family Feels, Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Middle Ages, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Paganism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Discovery, Sex, War, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sea_Dragon/pseuds/Dark_Sea_Dragon
Summary: South Italy isn't what someone would call a "successful" or "interesting" nation. But Romano is more than meets the eye. He's ancient, tough, and has been through hell and back only to crawl back into hell because he "forgot something" before crawling back out. This is a recount of his life. His struggles, his family, his relationships, how he learned to love others and himself and how he learned to be a real nation. This is the story of how far Romano came despite the struggles history threw at him over and over again. He is not broken, because he fixed himself as many times as it took to be the man his father would have wanted him to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cursing, blood, and sex are all things to be expected in this fictional piece! I will try to be as historically accurate as possible! Remember there are mentions of mental illnesses such as: Depression, PTSD, and Anxiety. 
> 
> All religions mentioned in this fiction piece are to be respected! If I represent something wrong PLEASE tell me so I may correct it! I make sure to do a lot of research while writing to hopefully avoid offending anyone! 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated, share wherever you please as long as you link them back to me! I will try to update every other week.

Prologue

(NOTE/DISCLAIMER: Romano’s name derives from the name “Romanus” which is a another way of saying “Rome”. Romano is a Spanish & Italian surname. So Rome called him Romanus, but as he gets older the nations change it to Romano as he comes under Spanish rule.

Also, I did lots of research for this! I do not mean to offend anyone of the Jewish faith! I put Jerusalem in here as Romano’s mother and Rome’s “wife’. Please note this is a work of pure FICTION. I will make it as historically accurate as possible!

We will get into modern history quite soon. But this is a necessary chapter I believe. Enjoy! Feel free to leave feedback!)

Time: Long Ago in Ancient Jerusalem & Rome

            Romulus wasn’t sure when children had come into the picture. He was young, well…not young: but he certainly looked it. He was a whopping seven hundred years old, but physically the towering man was a mere twenty-seven. He was muscled and toned from wars he had fought through his entire life, he was hardened from a tough lifestyle of ‘survival of the fittest’. And for Empires, only the strong survived. It was a philosophy of his. If you weren’t strong enough to survive on your own or even under another’s rule as a nation or empire, then you didn’t deserve to be one. He would state this to all he conquered. He would question their strength, were they strong enough by themselves? Or did they need his help? And could they survive under Roman influence? But one Empire had changed that somewhat, she was strong and calm. She believed firmly in what her people had created. She wouldn’t be swayed by Roman culture, no matter how many wars it took. Jerusalem was a proud woman, a proud mother to her people. And Rome hated it, but Romulus admired it. That was difference: nations were mere physical embodiments of the culture their people believed in. But beneath all that nations were also people who held their own personal thoughts and feelings.

            He didn’t know how it had started. He had conquered Jerusalem quite easily, and even given Jewish believers privileges, made their religion legal to practice. Amah was happy to have Romulus with her, and Romulus was happy to spend as much time as he could in Jerusalem with her. She was nurturing, kind, intelligent, beautiful, and intuitive. She could make food out anything, she came up with new ways to carry water pales or keep the live stock in their pens. Romulus and Amah would spend hours talking to each other about their beliefs. He found Judaism interesting, he found it comforting. He didn’t believe in it, but he liked how it was centered around family and caring for one another. Amah found the Roman Gods and Goddesses to be fascinating, the beautiful temples were ornate and it was something they had in common. Places of worship were beautifully decorated. She would listen to the tales Romulus would tell about how Rome came to be, which God stood for what, and so on.

            In return, Amah would explain how their religions differed. Unlike in Romulus’s beliefs, Amah believed that prayers went to God and God alone. There were no other Gods or Goddesses, just one, true, incorporeal God. How He knows the thoughts and deeds of men, and He will punish the wicked and reward the good. Romulus found it hard to believe that only one God ruled all, but to be respectful to their deal and to Amah, he would nod and listen and not question. She showed him the Torah, the five books that outlined teachings that all Jewish believers should follow. She explained who Moses was, the greatest prophet. And despite their differences, Romulus and Amah fell in love. But unfortunately, Romulus soon had to leave. He was gone a lot due to wars, his Empire was trying to take over more areas and his expertise and strength was needed to lead men into battle. Of course, as many soldiers did, he and Amah made love before he left.

            Nations were new, children were never thought of or discussed. It was commonly believed that nations were infertile. Since they were mostly immortal beings, they had no need to pass their genes on to continue a family line. Their family line was their people, the citizens of their country that fostered the beliefs and culture of them. They were the father or mother of the people, and that should be enough for them. But soon enough, Romulus returned from war to find Amah six months along. He was surprised, shocked, and didn’t know what to say.

            “How did this…?” He started, coming over and laying his hands over the bump that was showing through her robes. Amah just smiled, kissing his cheek.

            “They’re yours, you know.” She cooed. And Romulus felt like he had been kicked in the chest by a horse. His? The child was his?

            “H-How do you-“

            “You are the only man I have consummated a relationship with in the past one hundred years. You are the last one I’ve laid with, so they have to be yours.” Amah decided, her eyes burning into his own. Romulus knew he wanted the child, of course he did! But he wasn’t sure if he was ready to be a father.

            “You’ll know what to do when the time comes. This is a blessing for our kind…~” Amah encouraged, kissing him. The Roman gladly returned the kiss, cupping her face and kissing her sweetly. As he pulled away he pressed their foreheads together gently.

            “…What does this mean?”

            “Well, they’re a nation. There’s going to be a new nation soon~” She said with a smile. Romulus bit his lip.

            “But does that mean one of us has to fall for there to be room for another?”

            “Why should one fall to make room for another? There is plenty of room at the table for another nation, no matter how big or small. They are welcome, and all will be fine.” Amah assured, pulling away and smiling.

 

            Romulus believed her, and after a few months he went off to war again. Much to his distaste. He wanted to stay and by her side when the new nation entered the world, this was a big deal to him. He wanted to be there, but his Empire needed him. His people needed him, and they took priority unfortunately. Amah had been understanding, she too was upset he was leaving, but understood. She knew she would have done the same if the roles had been switched. Romulus had been out helping the armies fight, to take over new territories and keep old ones in line who wanted to be on their own. So far everything was going well, Romulus had come up with the idea to accept the territories beliefs and just tax them some. It was a good strategy! But the Germanic Tribes were not as accepting of the deal Rome had tried to put into place. They were rebelling and taking over other places and allying with the Vikings from the north, invading England and other places he had lost control over and eventually given up. Romulus had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. He didn’t like the man ruling over Judea right now either. Herod the Great wasn’t really all that great in his opinion. Amah wasn’t fond of the man either, and intended to hide their child from government forces she decided. Herod had been ranting about the Messiah being born, which of course angered Amah.

            He had heard of a report of Herod even thinking of killing children to prevent the Messiah from doing anything. Romulus had been scared shitless at that idea, he would kill every leader, every soldier, if it meant protecting his child.

When he returned he was immediately informed that his child had been born, and that both the child and mother were healthy. That comforted him, he had been worried sick about Amah the entire time he was away. He wasted no time in thanking the kind neighbor who had spotted him walking home and began to ran, he didn’t want to waste another moment away from his family.

            He walked into the room, pushing aside the fabric that separated him from the inside of the house. Romulus saw Amah once his eyes adjusted to the darker lighting, she was lying on the bed, nursing an infant who was physically a newborn but actually a few months old at this point. Nations were immortals with restrictions. Since they represented their nations physically, they aged with their nations: that entailed them aging slower than normal humans. Luckily nobody seemed to be too concerned with it at the moment. Romulus considered it a blessing.

            “It’s about time you returned.” Amah hummed, no malice in her voice as she kept her gaze down at the infant in her arms. Romulus grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. His heart leapt happily to see her again, he thanked the Gods and Goddesses of his beliefs for sending her to him every chance he got. He approached and sat next to her gently, and his gaze went down to the bundle in her arms immediately. Romulus had never thought he could fall in love so quick, but as he looked at the son she had bore he felt himself fall hard and fast.

            “My word…I wish I hadn’t left when I did…H-He’s mine?” Romulus laughed. Amah laughed, pulling the infant away from her breast when he was done and gently pat his back.

            “Of course! This is your son~” She introduced, bringing him off her shoulder so Romulus could get a good look at his face. He had his olive toned skin, but the facial structure of Amah and her dark hair. But in that hair was one curl that just wouldn’t stay down, and Romulus grinned.

            “Look at it!” He laughed, poking it very gently which made the baby pout.

            “Oh it’s like mine! Oh my son~” He could feel himself tearing up.

            “Have you named him, Amah?” Romulus asked, she smiled softly and nodded before looking over at him.

            “I missed you while you were gone…so I decided to name him after you.” She cooed.

            “You named him Romulus?” He asked, surprised.

            “No! Not quite at least~” Amah kissed his cheak, handing the baby over gently so Romulus could hold him. The child squirmed and pouted, opening his eyes some. They were golden and warm like honey, just like Amah’s. Romulus just stared, a big grin on his face as he held the bundle of joy in his muscular arms.

            “His name is Romanus. After Rome.” Amah explained, laying her head on his shoulder. Romulus leaned down, kissing Romanus’s forehead. The baby scrunched up his face, but didn’t scream or cry since his hunger was sated.

            “….I’ll protect him with my life.” He whispered. “I’ll do anything to keep him safe.”

 

For a while, life seemed peaceful. Life went on. He was a father and held his son, bathed him, fed him, made him laugh and smile. Years passed, Romulus came and left depending on where he was needed for war. Romanus was two hundred years old now! Despite not being home, Romulus kept track of every year, how old his precious son was. Or…grandson. Herod the Great had gone through with his plan, luckily while Romulus was in Jerusalem. He had planned to kill any child under the age of two. Amah had given Romanus to him and he ran. He had snuck out, they automatically killed anybody who claimed to be a parent along with the child. But grandparents got a pass…so when stopped by guards, he hid the child in a bag with bread on top of him. He claimed he was going to visit his grandson in the next town. He was let go. It was then decided he would be called Romanus’s grandfather when in public to save his life.

            Now it was like a joke almost, they called Romulus ‘grandpa’. A tease at how ‘old’ he was. He thought it was cute now that the scare was over. Romulus didn’t know what a child would entail, and he certainly didn’t expect a second from a different mother. He messed around a bit with Mother Greece when he was stationed for two years there trying to calm disputes between their people. Romulus had thought Romanus had been a one time thing, he didn’t think anymore nations would come. But then Anat had confessed to carrying his child. And unfortunately, things all seemed to go to Hell at once.

            Within years of discovering this a multitude of unfortunate events happened. Jesus was crucified and the effect it had wrought on the people had made Jerusalem weaker. Religions were fighting, splitting, her people began to divide. He visited Anat in Greece again and witnessed the fall of her empire, leaving her newborn child behind as she died right after bringing him into the world. He brought the second child back to Jerusalem, where he was chided and yelled at by Amah. He never forgave himself for being unfaithful, he promised to take responsibility for the child. Both of them. He loved them both but he promised he loved Amah more. Things were rocky after that. But soon after that…a few years later, he lost Amah too. And now he was alone with two children to raise himself, and the Roman was panicked.

            Veneziano, his second child, looked to be the same age as Romanus. But they weren’t. Romanus was older, but since he didn’t know what nation he was technically…he didn’t grow a lot. He didn’t have a lot of land or people, he was just this being waiting for a purpose. With the Germanic tribes on the move and taking more and more land, Romulus wasn’t sure how long he could protect his sons. The two things he wanted to be safe more than his own empire, more than his own life. So the Roman took them back to Rome with him, he taught them, and as time went on and his empire grew they two began to grow. He taught them Roman customs, how to pray to the Gods and Goddesses, how to honor them at shrines, traditions, etc. Romanus loved Roman culture, he embraced it as well as the customs and beliefs. He grew fast and learned to speak, he learned Latin. He loved going to the temples with Romulus. Veneziano had a harder time, he didn’t seem to have the same passion for the Gods and Goddesses as his older brother did. That of course confused Romulus, but he had learned a lot from Amah. So he let Veneziano do what he pleased on the down low.

            Soon centuries passed, the boys were now growing at a steady rate. Romulus was proud, Romanus was eight physically and around four hundred years in real time. Veneziano was six years old physically, but the child was a mere two hundred years old in actuality. Romulus was proud of Romanus, he was happy and strong just like him, he hid a good amount of wealth for him too. Saying he’d know where to look when the time came. He was to inherit his Empire and a good portion of the riches that came with it when his time came and he passed on. Veneziano would rule beside him as his little brother and help him. This seemed to please the boy, his eyes sparkled just like Amah’s did when she felt happy and useful. He then put his focuses on Veneziano once he had taught Romanus all he could for his size, he taught Veneziano as much as he could before he had to go off to war, and that became the norm. He would spend the evenings with Romanus, and spend the day with Veneziano giving him lessons on history and economics, just as he had done with Romanus. Romanus was of course a little upset at first, but grew to accept it. But Romulus began to be away at war more and more, and the brothers stayed in the care of the servants at the palace in Rome where the Emperor ruled.

            There came a time where no emperor could rule, and Rome had to retire from fighting to become the Emperor himself. He certainly looked the part. He was still strong, muscled, but now had a wise air to him. He had gray in his roots and on his sideburns, and a few wrinkles around his eyes. He appeared to be thirty physically, but having been alive so long with his Empire weakening let his body show the stress it normally would hide. Emperor Romulus. He somehow didn’t like the title as much as he thought he would. Romanus, now nine physically and five hundred years old, was in the Senate room with him on the throne.

            “Avus?” He asked, looking up at him from his lap as he read the scrolls from that day’s work with Romulus. They detailed trades, stock, exports and imports, as well as some economics. The man looked at him, his smile was still young despite his weakening body due to the fight Germania was putting up.

            “What is it minimum regem?” He asked, kissing the top of his head. Romanus frowned worriedly, he may be a child but he wasn’t stupid. He knew his grandfather was having trouble with multiple tasks.

            “…Why is Germania hurting you so much? I thought you were friends?” He asked. Romulus frowned, not having expected the question from such a young nation. It was true that at one point Romulus and Torvald had a cease fire, they had a time of peace. He had brought his own sons with him and they had met his sons. Romanus wasn’t fond of them, finding them too serious and too loud. But Veneziano had loved the company of other nations as young as himself. Romulus had been shocked to see now four young new nations.

            “…Sometimes nations stop being friends. Sometimes one gets too selfish and wants to take your land, or your money, or doesn’t think your style of ruling is good anymore.” Romulus explained, rolling the scroll up and setting it aside for now. This was a serious topic, he wanted to give all his attention to his son.

            “…Avus I don’t like the Barbarians. Or the Visigoths. They’re big and fucking scary and I saw them hurting people out the window last time they made it to Rome.” He said softly. The Roman hugged him close, his heart clenching. He had a horrible feeling again, the same one he had had before he lost both Anat and Amah. It had been there for a few months at this point. Germania had been too quiet, he had retreated from the last battle, and his soldiers were investigating and coming up with nothing.

            “I don’t like them either infans…but it will be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you or your fratis. You take care of Vene now, you hear? You know that if Barbarians come you need to run. I don’t care where you go, but run. You’re nations and descendants of Rome, you’ll survive. I promise. There are humans that will know what you are just by looking at you, people who will take pity, people who will help. You both are tougher than you think. You don’t die like humans do…as long as people still believe in Rome, in this land and what we stand for, you will survive. And as time goes on maybe this won’t be called Rome anymore, but as long as you evolve with the people and culture: you will survive.” He explained, holding his shoulders and looking at him. Romanus nodded silently, then hugged him tightly.

            “Affectus tuos, avus…” He said softly. Romulus hugged him back, cradling him to his chest like he had done millions of times before.

            “Affectus tuos, infans.” He whispered, nuzzling his hair.

            “Go to bed now Romanus. It’s late, and you have training with me tomorrow. Remember? I’m teaching you how to sword fight~” Romulus grinned. It would be his first lesson, and Romanus had been looking forward to it for weeks now. Immediately the boy’s eyes lit up, and a smile came across his face. He always looked like his mother when he was happy, it made Rome miss her even more.

            “Okay! Bonum noctis!” He called, and ran through the hall to his bedroom. Romulus called out a ‘good night!’ back and sat back with a smile. The smile soon turned nostalgic and then into a frown as his thoughts went from Romanus to Amah. Her laugh, her stern voice, her strength, intelligence, beauty. There was never anybody liked her, and he still berated himself for cheating on her with Anat, Mother Greece. He wished Amah was there, he wanted to see how proud she would be of her little Rome, as she used to call Romanus. Romanus didn’t often talk of his mother. He remembered her vaguely, and knew she had died. It wasn’t brought up in the family. Mothers were a taboo subject, something they all wanted but could never have now. Something they all missed.

            “Amah…I wish I could see you one last time.” He breathed, resting his head in his hands.

            “I just want some guidance…I don’t know what to do with these boys. Am I putting them on the right path? Am I teaching them how you would want, how you would approve? What would you have done? What would you have taught them? They’re growing so fast…and they’ll be old enough one day to take over the Empire themselves. What will I do then? I don’t know what to do. You would know…you always knew. You had such good instincts and knowledge about children and people. I…I miss you so much.” He murmured, and let out a shaky breath.

            “If you miss her so much, then prepare to join her: Emperor Romulus.” The voice was quiet, and yet boomed around the room, through his bones and making him freeze. Yelling was heard in the distance, by the entrance and in the parlors and large rooms where guards were. Swords clashing echoed off the stones, but the fighting was distant to Romulus. He was staring at the large, built, blond man in front of him with a sword pointed at his face.

            “Torvald…Torvald why are you here?” He asked. Romanus was in the hallway again, he had come back to ask Romulus to regale some war stories to him before he slept. But the sounds of fighting had woken him up, he had immediately went to Veneziano and told him to hide in his room and stay quiet until he came to grab him. He wanted to see his father first, Romanus wanted to know if his father would be safe and what he should do, Romulus would tell him if they needed to run. His tiny knees shook as he looked at the tall German he had only heard about in the tales of Romulus’s war stories. He gripped the wall tightly, staying in the dark as he watched, waiting for his grandfather to do something.

            “My men are rampaging the palace as we speak. We have come to take control of the army and of Rome. I have someone to replace you as Emperor. It’s all over Romulus.” Germania said, straight forward and to the point. Romulus stood slowly, not reaching for his sword.

            “Torvald…why are we fighting? I’m doing this for my boys, you want a good life for yours too don’t you?” He asked, trying to reason his way out of it until he could find a way to either escape or fight him.

            “Please…there’s no reason for this. I gave your people the chance to live under Roman rule and continue their beliefs with a small tax. But they wouldn’t pay taxes. It’s the law, you’re overreacting! Jerusalem did it! We have opposite beliefs and we got along! You would have profited. Torvald just-“

            “You and Jerusalem got along because you were in love. You had patience for her, much more than you had for anybody else. I’m done playing games with you now. Your Empire has fallen! Admit it! The only stronghold you have is this forsaken city now. Everyone has been chipping away at you!”

            “I KNOW! So leave me this! Please! It’s all I have and you understand the pressure of fatherhood!” Romanus had never heard his grandfather beg before. The man who often came home bloody and broken but still had a smile on his face. He had never seen him like this before. It made him even more terrified. He heard blood in his ears, his heart in his throat, and he was trying to come up with courage. Trying so damn hard to summon the courage that Romulus had taught him to use over and over again in lessons. If he could just be by his father’s side. Be the living proof, give sad eyes and make the German feel bad, remind him of his own children. Maybe he could-

            “NGH! FUCK!” Romanus was startled out of his thoughts as he watched Germania, without a second thought, interrupt the other’s begging to ram his sword deep into his father. He saw the sword poke out through his back some, blood staining his robe and making Romanus want to vomit up everything he had eaten today. It was the image he’d never be able to erase from his mind. He watched as Romulus’s hand that held the sword that had been hidden in his robe fall to the ground with a loud clatter. Germania’s eyes were hurt, cold, and closed off. Romanus didn’t know what he was doing then, he now had no control over his body as he threw himself out into the open and towards his father that was now on his knees, coughing and trying to gain his breath.

            “You bastard!” He screeched, hitting at the man’s leg as the German merely gazed down at him.

            “Why would you do that!? Go to Hell you son of a bitch! You killed my father! Fuck you fuck you fuck you! I’ll kill you! I’ll never let your sons be successful! I’ll fucking destroy you!” He yelled, throwing punch after punch at the tall man who seemed unaffected by it. Germania looked down at him, eyes cold as ice and as piercing as the sword embedded in his father’s body.

            “It was his time. He should have died centuries ago. You should learn to pick your battles brat. Next time you might not walk away unscathed.” He warned, and he turned to leave before stopping.

            “…I didn’t want to do it Romulus. But you were playing with the universe and the fate it had for you. I’m sorry.” And just like that, Germania was gone. Romanus turned and ran over to his father who was now laying in a pool of blood. His blood. His hand was clenched over the area where the sword had entered his abdomen. He was shaking, breath heavy and eyes scared. Romanus had never seen his father scared. He whimpered.

            “A-Avus! Avus it’s going to be okay!” Romanus said, voice high with panic. He grabbed the hand larger than his own, getting his own skin dirty with blood. His father’s blood. Tears dripped out of his large eyes, Romulus made eye contact with him, breath labored.

            “I-I’ll go get help! The medics! People have survived this before! Y-You’re not human! You won’t die! R-Remember? W-We’re strong!” He said quickly, hugging his arm. Romulus coughed up some blood, smiling still despite the fear and pain in his eyes.

            “Romanus…you’re just like your mother.” He breathed raggedly, making Romanus let out a small sob.

            “D-Don’t leave me Avus! I already lost mama!” He cried, staring at him with wide eyes. Romulus felt his grip weaken, but he held onto him anyways.

            “R-Remembner what I told you…t-take care of Vene. Run. Don’t ever forget who you are.” He breathed, eyes fiery and still full of life despite his body dying.

            “N-NO! You’re not leaving me!”

            “ _Romanus listen to me_!” Romulus yelled, tears pouring down his cheeks.

            “R-Romanus. My first son and pride and joy…please…m-my Empire was dying. That’s why I was training you and Veneziano. It’s my time…you have to keep going. Nations are immortals with restrictions.” He explained, voice shaky. Romanus just stared, hiccups leaving as he stared at him.

            “W-Who are you Romanus?” Rome asked, gripping his arm as Romanus clung to it, blood staining his toga.

            “I-I am-“

            “Say it like a Roman!” He gasped. Romanus growled softly and grit his teeth.

            “I-I am Romanus. Son of Jerusalem, prodigy of Rome.” He stated.

            “Again.”

            “I am Romanus. Son of Jerusalem, prodigy of Rome.” Romanus said, louder this time.

            “And what are you?” Rome asked, voice growing weak.

            “I am strong. I am intelligent. I am a Roman.”

            “You-Your mission?”

            “To keep the people of Rome alive, and to protect what I love with my life.” Romulus smiled weakly.

            “I-I am so proud of you…and your brother. Y-You’ll do great things.” He breathed.

            “I love you Romanus, Tell Vene I love him too…continue my lessons with him.” Romanus pressed their foreheads together, tears dripping onto his face.

            “I-I will…tell mama I miss and love her.”

            “I will…a-affectus tuos….” Romulus breathed, and clung to his son weakly. Romanus stayed close and didn’t dare move. He listened as his father shook, sobbed quietly, and waited for his time to finally come to an end. He kept mumbling apologies and how much he loved him. Romanus watched the light leave his father’s eyes slowly, and his grip loosen, and he felt the hand that had held him a mere hour earlier drop from his shoulder.

            Romanus had never screamed so loud in his life, a heart wrenching sob that only a human could be capable of. Nations had feelings, they forged bonds and had families…and when those bonds were taken away they were vulnerable to their emotions just like humans. He held his father’s head in his lap, sobbing over him and cursing every German that ever lived. He vowed in that moment to never let a German tell him what to do, to never let a German have influence over HIS people. He’d never let Germania take control over him. He’d kill him himself. He’d grow and learn to fight and avenge his father. He didn’t move until he heard the guard’s coming, he prayed to the Gods and Goddesses to take his father and keep him safe. Standing he ran to Veneziano’s room, grabbing his arm once he found him.

            “You will follow my orders, and do as I say.” He said quietly, voice shaking.

            “Where’s papa?” Veneziano asked panicked. Romanus turned harshly.

            “H-He’s fucking dead! Just follow me!” He hissed, and drug his brother out of their home and into the cold night. The brothers ran until they were miles away from the city, avoiding German troops at every turn. It wasn’t until they found a hollowed out log to sleep in did Romanus tell Veneziano their father’s last words and what had happened.

 

            Romano was born into the golden age of empires. His nation was shaped from prosperity, poverty, invasions and hardships. The day Rome died was the day Romano lost a lot of things. His father, his home, his belongings, his dreams, and soon after that his brother too. But Romano did gain something from the traumatic event: Motivation. A burning hatred for Germania that fueled his will to survive. A cold and hard exterior to protect the inheritance left to him. He still had his wealth, he’d protect it. He’d use it when he was stronger. The mantra- “I am strong. I am intelligent. I am a Roman.” Was something he muttered when he needed strength. He became serious and determined, much too serious and bitter for a child the size of a nine year old.

            This was only the beginning. For the small Roman child still had a lot to learn when it came to what it meant to truly _be_ a nation. The small, bitter nine year old would soon grow up to be South Italy. A seemingly boring nation on the outside, but one full of secrets and passion on the inside.


End file.
